


Miss You

by cowboynuts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: But Mostly Comfort, Drunk Texting, Drunken Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, anakin just misses obi and is rly gay, or drunk comms?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboynuts/pseuds/cowboynuts
Summary: “Have you been drinking, dear one?”“Only a little. I just…” Memories of war flash behind his eyelids and he opens them quickly with fresh tears, “I couldn’t do anything else, Obi-Wan. I-I—”“It’s alright, Anakin,” Obi-Wan soothes, interrupting, “I know, I’ll be there soon.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obikin - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 189





	Miss You

Anakin’s stomach curls and contracts as another shot of alcohol hotly slides down his throat. He swallows pointedly, his teeth clenching in a kind of grimace at the bitter taste left burning on the back of his tongue. Irritation swirls in his thoughts as he briefly glances at the empty, dim living quarters from his slumped position on the couch. He lets his head fall back with a groan and feels himself sink deeper into the cushions. 

_ I miss Obi-Wan _ , he thinks to himself, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. Longingly, he glances at the communicator on his wrist and feels his eyebrows knit together grumpily when he finds it without notifications. He considers an idea as he pulls the bottle back to his lips and takes another swig of the liquid. Anakin’s nose wrinkles again at the strength of the liquor and he thinks about what Obi-Wan would say to him right now. 

_ “Are you  _ trying _ to drink yourself into a stupor?” _

He scrapes a hand down his face— fingertips catching on the stubble forming against his jaw.  _ I need to shave again _ , the thought passes absentmindedly as he reflects on the past months. The war hadn’t been easy on either of them. While Anakin thanks the stars his relationship evolved with his former master the way it did, he knew he would be lying if he said it wasn’t because of the war. They were constantly being pushed to their limits both physically and mentally. Each battle, each wound, each life lost could only be compartmentalized on the battlefield for so long before it eventually reared its head again. Meditation gets to a point where it can only help so much of a problem— even for a jedi master as disciplined as Obi-Wan. 

Anakin lazily swallows another mouthful, the heat coiling wonderfully in his belly. Still, they  _ do _ meditate frequently. But sometimes when that’s not enough, they spar. They fight each other until they’re exhausted and drenched in sweat and the familiar sweet ache in their muscles is enough to distract them. Sometimes that, still, leaves them restless and they have to turn to other methods. The warm, soothing sensation of a drink or two had become a rare indulgence for them. Late at night— or very early in the mornings— they sit together and share the small bottle Obi-Wan or Anakin would always keep hidden. A new ritual formed of soft whispers and blown pupils and wet lips until they collapsed, finally, and went on to fight another day. 

He brings the bottle to his mouth again and his entire torso hums lowly now as the buzz of alcohol pleasantly fills his body. Anakin allows the tension that had been building with his thoughts to release as he lets his muscles go lax once more against the couch. He makes up his mind and moves to activate his communicator, fingers fumbling against the buttons as he types out his messages to Obi-Wan on their private channel. 

_ I miss you obi wna  _

_ I keep thinkinf of you  _

_ Pleas come home soon . _

Joyous tears begin to brim in Anakin’s eyes almost as swiftly as love fills his heart. He sobs quietly, swiping at his face as his chest pulls tight with a mixture of love and drunkenness. He  _ loves _ Obi-Wan. He loves being by his side and sharing everything with him. He loves meditating and sparring and drinking with the older man. He loves the bond they have together. He loves the way the force itself seems to sing when they drink a bit too much and are nothing but swollen lips and clumsy coordination as they hold each other and kiss like there’s nothing else in the galaxy. He loves Obi-Wan’s delicate freckles and the way the veins sit in his hands and his soft beard and kind eyes and—  _ kriff,  _ Anakin loves him more than he even knows how to explain. 

Anakin’s head swirls as he moves to lay sideways on the couch— the dizziness that racks his body causing him to pause, blinking for a moment as he regains his bearings. Realizing, again, that Obi-Wan isn’t here to hold him and kiss him and envelop him in warmth, Anakin sniffles and silent tears roll down his cheeks. He curls in on himself, holding his palms against his eyes like a youngling when his communicator  _ pings  _ on his wrist. 

Sobering up slightly with another sniffle, his throat feels too-tight as he answers, “Skywalker.”

“Anakin? Are you alright?” 

Obi-Wan’s voice is a melody so sweet to Anakin’s ears that he can’t help but smile as more tears spill down his face. His force signature fills with joy and warmth and  _ love _ and his smile spreads to a grin, unable to help the choked noise he makes as he gasps the other man’s name, “ _ Obi-Wan _ .” 

He hears Obi-Wan’s own soft gasp through his communicator in response to the surge of emotion in their bond. Anakin’s eyes slide closed, feeling the soothingness of Obi-Wan’s presence once more now that his shields are lowered. It reminds him of the first time he ever saw an ocean— the overwhelming sense of calm it brought him despite the sheer  _ energy _ he felt from the water. The force, which normally storms and swirls around Anakin’s being, quiets to a gentle hum at Obi-Wan’s presence. 

“ _ Anakin _ , are you alright?” 

Obi-Wan’s voice snaps him back to reality and he smiles as he slurs, “I am now. I miss you.” 

“I can sense that,” Obi-Wan pauses and Anakin can hear the smile in his voice, “Have you been drinking, dear one?” 

“Only a little. I just…” Memories of war flash behind his eyelids and he opens them quickly with fresh tears, “I couldn’t do anything else, Obi-Wan. I-I—” 

“It’s alright, Anakin,” Obi-Wan soothes, interrupting, “I know, I’ll be there soon.” 

* * *

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan’s voice rings out softly in the still apartment and his eyes flutter open gently. The older man rounds the corner into the living area and Anakin moves to sit up, wiping at his swollen eyes with the back of his hand. 

Their gaze meets and Anakin whimpers at the calmness and love he finds shining in the other mans’ eyes. His arms reach forward almost on their own accord and wrap tightly around Obi-Wan’s waist. Warm hands ruffle through his hair and rest comfortingly on the back of his neck and Anakin sighs contentedly. He feels Obi-Wan absentmindedly twirl his fingers around Anakin's soft blond curls on the nape of his neck and a golden glow washes through their bond. 

More tears slide down Anakin’s face, unable to hold them back now at the sheer love and emotion flowing through him. Hands squeeze his neck comfortingly and Obi-Wan kneels to meet Anakin at his eye level. Rough, war-worn hands cradle his face and Obi-Wan’s thumbs gingerly wipe away the wetness on his face. 

_ I missed you, _ his force signature hums. 

Obi-Wan smiles back at him, eyes crinkling at the corners, “I know, my dear. I’m here now.” 

“You were gone  _ forever _ ,” Anakin sticks his bottom lip out again in a pout. 

His former master laughs suddenly and Anakin's chest feels like it’s about to burst with how full of love it is. He can feel his eyes glazing over with happiness and he watches the bliss spread across Obi-Wan’s face. The other man relaxes a bit, sinking his weight more onto his knees and leaning heavier into Anakin’s embrace. He can feel Obi-Wan’s chest rumble with the last traces of laughter and it takes everything in Anakin not to explode. 

“It was hardly an hour, Anakin. You knew I was going to a council meeting.” 

Anakin leans forward to press flush against Obi-Wan as he speaks, nuzzling against the warmth of his throat. He tucks his nose against the man’s collarbone and inhales deeply— the warm scent of spice and fresh linen clouding his thoughts. He thinks again of the ocean and how if he were to lick Obi-Wan’s neck right now, it would leave the same salty taste on his tongue. 

“The kriffing council,” Anakin’s lips are hot and chapped when he licks them, “Only _you_ would report to a late-night meeting when you have a drunk, attractive man in your apartment.” 

Obi-Wan chuckles again but Anakin can hear the breathlessness of it; he can feel how arousal cracks through their bond, “Ah, is that what you are?” 

Anakin exhales across the older man’s skin, his hot breath causing Obi-Wan to shudder against him. Fingers tug sharply at his hair and he stifles a needy moan. Instead, Anakin lowers his lips to Obi-Wan’s skin and presses his tongue flatly to the pulse-point he finds there. Their groans mix together in the otherwise silent room and the sweet taste of salt fills Anakin’s mouth as Obi-Wan’s pulse quickens under his touch. 

“You don’t seem very convinced,” Anakin pants, pulling back to look at his former master with blown pupils. Obi-Wan’s own eyes are dark as they meet his and Anakin feels a familiar heat pool in his stomach. He watches the other man raise his hand to cradle his cheek, thumb moving achingly slowly to catch on Anakin’s lower lip. He feels a whiny noise rumble in his throat and he opens his mouth and slides his tongue under the pad of the digit before sucking eagerly. 

“ _ Force _ , Anakin, that’s not fair,” Obi-Wan’s voice is tight and Anakin smiles around his thumb. He pulls away to press delicate kisses to the inside of his wrist before looking up to meet those soft blue eyes again. Obi-Wan’s gaze is gentle and full of love as he looks at Anakin and he can’t help the shudder that runs down his spine in response. He hears another soft chuckle before lips are  _ finally _ on his and Anakin feels his body melt against the other man with a sigh. 

Obi-Wan’s mouth is hot and needy and the room spins as Anakin kisses him. The force around them is vibrant and shining with light and Anakin feels his chest burn with energy. His fists ball in the front of Obi-Wan’s tunics as he presses his tongue into his mouth and he hears the older man try to laugh under him as he pulls them impossibly closer together; but he doesn’t care because he’s here, filled with love and desire and maybe a bit too much alcohol and he’s kissing Obi-Wan and the entire republic could collapse right now and Anakin wouldn’t mind a  _ bit _ . 

Anakin barely holds back a whimper when his former master pulls away and Obi-Wan just laughs again at him. Warm hands press flatly to his chest as Anakin tries to tug him back to his kiss-swollen lips. He meets the other man’s eyes and wants to cry again, feeling like he’s seeing Obi-Wan for the first time.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan giggles and Anakin suddenly stills at the way his name sounds like a prayer on his tongue, “Slow down, dear one. You’re making  _ me _ dizzy.” 

A blush rises up his neck as he realizes how openly he’s being with their bond and Obi-Wan just grins at him. He feels a hand move up to cradle his cheek and he leans into it heavily— the weight of the alcohol in his system hitting him fully. The heat residing in his chest and stomach is getting to the point of being almost unbearable and he groans against the cool palm on his cheek. Obi-Wan’s voice is full of awe as he whispers, “You’re so full of love, dear heart.” 

“I… may have had too much to drink,” he admits sheepishly, another wave of heat coloring his face. Obi-Wan’s eyes shine with amusement and Anakin just smiles widely back at him. He feels the loving thoughts the other man is sending through their bond and wants nothing more than to kiss him again. He wills the spinning in his head to stop and uses all the energy he can muster to focus on the handsome man in front of him. 

“So are you going to wait for me to sober up or are you getting drunk with me?” Anakin‘s words come out more slurred than he intends, “Because I  _ really _ want to keep kissing you.” 

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes but moves to pick up the long-forgotten bottle of liquor on the ground. He takes a long draw from the handle and wrinkles his nose in disguise before looking at Anakin again, “You’re lucky I find you attractive.” 

His chest warms with love and he grins before pulling the other man to his lips once more, “You know you love me.”

They kiss sloppily— teeth clashing together enthusiastically and they both smile against each other in response. Anakin moves his mouth down the older man’s neck, biting and licking his warm skin and pulling all kinds of wonderful noises from Obi-Wan. They break apart and Anakin watches with dark eyes as Obi-Wan licks his lips slowly before taking another gulp of alcohol. As soon as he sets the glass down again, Anakin lunges towards him and they become a mass of desire; rough kisses and loud moans as their clothes quickly fall to the floor. 

Obi-Wan doesn’t object. 


End file.
